


Walk through fire for you, just let me adore you

by yasminkhxns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: “Are you sure this is gonna look ok, Yaz?” the Doctor calls out from where she stands at the edge of the cliff, the sun setting in front of her and silhouetting her frame as her coat flows around her in the gentle breeze.“Yes. Just stay still and look a little bit more to your left me.” Yaz replies as one knee presses into the grass underneath her while she angles the shot perfectly through the viewfinder.---Or, three times Yaz photographs the Doctor
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 115





	Walk through fire for you, just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timelxrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelxrd/gifts).



> happy birthday amy!!! (i know its just gone past midnight so this actually being posted like 20 mins after ur bday but oh well)
> 
> also i haven't written smut for these two in wayyyy longer than i realised so sorry if this is a little rusty haha

The first time the Doctor lets Yaz photograph her, they go up to the hills on the outskirts of Sheffield.

“Are you sure this is gonna look ok, Yaz?” the Doctor calls out from where she stands at the edge of the cliff, the sun setting in front of her and silhouetting her frame as her coat flows around her in the gentle breeze.

“Yes. Just stay still and look a little bit more to your left me.” Yaz replies as one knee presses into the grass underneath her while she angles the shot perfectly through the viewfinder. 

It had taken Yaz while to buck up the courage to ask the Doctor to do this, though dating the Time Lord had soon made the request a lot easier. Photography had been an outlet for Yaz during school, especially the harder times, and this place had been one of her favourites to come and take pictures, her dream always being to shoot someone in this very spot.

Now she has the perfect model. The Doctor was a little apprehensive at first, still is now as she shuffles slightly on the spot, not used to standing still for so long or being someone's muse. However it’s not the first time Yaz has done this, so it’s easy enough for her to make the Doctor feel comfortable. Her relaxed composure as the shutter goes off radiates toward her model, her light encouragement only helping to relax the Doctor more.

“That’s perfect, Doctor. Stay like that.” 

At Yaz’s gentle words the Doctor does, frozen but relaxed as the shutter clicks a few more times. Yaz checks the photos, and they’re perfect. The Doctor _—_ frozen in time, a rare sight, but a gorgeous one at that. Just as she had taken the photo, the breeze had picked up a little more, blonde locks lifting in the winding along with her coat, hands resting in her pockets as she looked out at the view. She was framed to the left, the city lain out before her, the sun just about peaking above the buildings. 

Yaz had been so lost in the photo she almost didn’t hear the Doctor call out. 

“Yaz? Am I done now?” she asks, shuffling on the spot awkwardly in Yaz’s silence. 

“Sorry! Just wanna get a few more that are a little closer if that’s ok?” Yaz asks soothingly, encouragingly, and smiling wider when the Doctor nods. 

* * *

The second time, they’re in a field full of sunflowers. It’s the middle spring and the sun is shining down brightly on the two of them while the Doctor stands between the flowers, Yaz just a few feet away, camera in front of her face, fingers adjusting the focus. The sun beating down on them enhances the colours of the Doctor’s eyes, the lens capturing every fleck of gold that forms around her pupils. The green of her irises stand out in the light, intermingling with the hazel forming a soft inner circle. Yaz has never seen eyes as beautiful as the Doctor’s before, and for a moment, they take her breath away. 

The Time Lord looks straight down the lens, like she’s looking right through the camera and into Yaz’s own eyes, her lips parting slightly as a gentle breeze blows a few golden locks across her face. That’s when Yaz presses the button and the shutter goes. When she checks the photos back, Yaz’s breath catches again as her thoughts slips from her mouth.

“You’re so beautiful, Doctor.” she flushes as she realises she’s spoken the words out loud, and when she looks up, she finds a pink hue dusting the Doctor’s cheeks, her jaw having fallen open wider in surprise at the compliment. 

“I– Yaz I’m–” the Doctor stumbles for a reply as her hand comes up to rub at the back of her neck in a nervous tick while she laughs awkwardly.

“I mean it.” Yaz says, sincerity shining her eyes when the Doctor catches her gaze. “You are.” she smiles softly then, stepping forward to cup the Doctor’s cheek in her hand, thumb running along her cheekbone before leaning in to press a lingering kiss to her lips. “Now,” Yaz starts, their lips inches apart, “You up for taking some more?” Yaz asks, waving her camera in their peripheral as the Doctor chuckles at the gesture, hot breath tickling Yaz’s lips.

“Yeah.” the Doctor nods, “Yeah I am.”

Yaz’s lips meet the Doctor’s own again, both of them smiling into the kiss. “I’m glad.”

Stepping away from the Doctor, Yaz’s brows furrow in thought before an idea pops into her head when the Doctor stands in line with a sunflower her own height. “Doctor, can you stand half behind that flower for me?” 

The Doctor does as Yaz asks, her face half concealed by the flower, and when Yaz brings the camera up to her eye, she captures the embodiment sunshine on both sides. 

* * *

The third time they’re in the Doctor’s bedroom, the shoot a little more set-up than the others. A dim light bathes the room in a warm glow, shadows framing the Doctor’s features perfectly where she sits cross legged on navy sheets wearing just a simple white shirt. It’s way too big, the baggy sleeves rolled up to just before her elbows, the first couple of buttons undone so that the shirt collar is hanging loosely off her shoulders, the jut of her collarbones accentuated in the shadows of the dim light. Her legs are bare, showing off pale skin and strong thighs. 

Yaz had been surprised at how enthusiastic the Doctor had been to do this shoot in particular, but she had been well up for it, and who is Yaz to deny such enthusiasm.

The Doctor is more comfortable in front of the camera now, though Yaz suspects she wouldn’t be if it were anyone else behind it. So as she guides the Doctor to pose how she wants to, she’s like putty in Yaz’s hands, to mould and shape into something that with the Doctor, will always be truly unique. The setting around them is so intimate, so personal, so _—_ romantic, that soon enough both of them are lost in the shoot, the Doctor so complacent in a way Yaz has never seen. She’s calm, relaxed and confident in the way she moves as the shutter goes on the camera over and over again.

Of course the Doctor would get the hang of it so quickly. She is the Doctor, after all. 

After a while, the Doctor rises up onto her knees, breaking the concentrated silence between them with a question and an action that has Yaz’s throat running dry. “Is this ok?” the Doctor asks, fingers starting undoing more of her shirt buttons all the way down to her bellybutton, the fabric falling away to reveal the supple skin of the Doctor’s chest and stomach, little moles dotting over her body like a constellation, her breasts still hidden behind the fabric of the shirt. All Yaz can do is nod. From the moment they started, the air around them had been charged, and Yaz is glad to know it isn’t just her that can feel it. 

Yaz steps closer, knees pressing against the edge of the bed and the tension crackles between them as she looks down the lens, the moment so intimate that Yaz struggles to get a clear shot from how her hands are trembling. She can see the Doctor’s blown pupils down the viewfinder, losing them for brief moments between the snap of the shutter. 

When Yaz next moves the camera away from her face and sees the look in the Doctor’s eyes for herself, she quickly decides that for the rest of the night she wants to capture images through her own eyes. She sets the camera to one side, setting the cap over its lens before making her way back over to the bed. Kneeling on the mattress level with the Doctor, Yaz’s hands come up to rest against the sides of her neck, thumbs skimming of her jaw as she pulls her in, their lips brushing together for a moment before they join and start moving languidly against each other. Yaz slips a thigh between the Doctor’s and presses up, dipping her tongue into her mouth when it falls further open with a quiet moan. 

Her hands trail down the Doctor’s sides as they kiss, dipping underneath her shirt in search of toned muscles and slim hips, giving them a light squeeze before moving her mouth away from the Doctor’s to leave a final kiss against her jaw.

“Take this off.” Yaz whispers, eyes dropping to the Doctor’s shirt as her hands roam over the skin underneath, goosebumps forming under her touch when the Doctor shivers. Deft fingers move to undo the remaining buttons, slowly dragging the shirt off her shoulders as Yaz’s eyes unashamedly rake over the Doctor’s bare form, the only remaining clothing a pair of simple grey underwear. 

The tips of Yaz’s fingers run up the Doctor’s toned stomach and between her breasts until she reaches her shoulders and pushes her down into plush sheets. Stripping herself of her jumper, Yaz leans down to kiss the Doctor deeply, one hand moving to cup her breast, thumb brushing over her pert nipple. When she pulls away, both women are gasping for breath as Yaz sits up, her gaze roaming over the Doctor’s form once more. “How did I get this lucky?” 

The Doctor blushes at the compliment, though before she has time to respond, Yaz’s mouth is on her chest, tongue flicking over a pink nipple as she arches into the touch. “ _Ah!_ Yaz,” 

Yaz’s other hand runs down the Doctor’s stomach until it reaches the fabric of her underwear, dipping down between thighs that open wider for her until her fingers reach damp material. The Doctor gasps as Yaz teases her through the fabric, her mouth moving from the Doctor’s chest up to her neck to nip and suck at the sensitive skin behind her ear. “You’re so wound up, Doctor.” Yaz teases as her lips leave searing kisses down the Time Lord’s neck and over her collarbones.

“Have been _—_ all evening,” the Doctor pants as Yaz rubs her over the damp material of her underwear. “Why do you think I started taking my shirt off?” 

Yaz hums as her fingers move away and the Doctor whines in protest until it turns into a moan when Yaz’s hand slips beneath the Doctor’s underwear into wet heat. Her hips rise into the touch, hands gripping Yaz’s shoulders as she teases through silken folds. The Doctor’s hips rock against her in search of more friction, groaning in frustration when Yaz doesn’t give it her. “Yaz,” she whines as the teasing continues. 

“What do you say?” Yaz asks patiently, brow quirking as she waits for the Doctor’s response.

“Please.” the Doctor moans.

Yaz gives her what she when then, increasing the pressure on her clit as she rubs tight circles around the swollen bud, the Doctor panting heavily at the sensation as her hands slide down to rest on Yaz’s hips and pull her closer. Yaz closes the gap between their lips, the Doctor’s mouth open and inviting as she slips her tongue inside, kissing her hungrily. Yaz presses her thigh against her hand to add to the pressure between the Doctor’s legs, the woman underneath her moaning into her mouth as she grinds against her. 

“Inside.” the Doctor says against Yaz lips as her arm wraps around the back of her neck to keep her close.

Yaz’s fingers slide through the Doctor’s wetness, slickening her fingers before dipping down to circle her entrance as the Doctor pushes up into her desperately. “Yaz, pl– _ah!”_ Yaz slips two fingers into burning heat, the Doctor’s walls fluttering deliciously around the intrusion as Yaz begins to thrust slow and deep, her thumb lazily circling the Doctor’s clit. As Yaz continues her ministrations between the Doctor’s legs, she leaves a trail of kisses down the Doctor’s body, nipping at her hip bones and sucking marks into the skin of her inner thighs until the Doctor is writhing in the sheets. 

She pulls her fingers out with a cry of protest from the Doctor that doesn’t last long, her mouth replacing her hand as the Doctor moans loudly at the feel of Yaz’s tongue running through silken flesh. The Doctor’s hands run through Yaz’s hair, gripping tightly at her scalp as her tongue laps at her clit while her fingers slip under her chin to press back into the Doctor’s core, a loud moan falling from the Time Lord’s lips. Yaz pumps her fingers hard and fast into the Doctor, bringing her closer and closer to the edge as she sucks on her clit, the Doctor’s thighs trembling around her head. 

The Doctor cries Yaz’s name out as she comes, hips bucking into Yaz’s mouth as she guides her through her orgasm, slowing her movements to a slower pace and drawing it out for a long as she can until the Doctor lightly pushes her head away. She’s panting heavily when Yaz sits up, a sheen of sweat covering her body, and Yaz can feel the heat radiating from her skin when she leans back down to kiss her soft and slow.

She lies down next to the Doctor whose pulse is still jumping in her neck, giving her time to recover. After a few minutes, the Doctor turns her head to face Yaz, lips parted, pupils still blown wide. “On top.” she says, her voice like velvet and it sends a shiver down Yaz’s spine as she sits up and pulls her jeans and underwear off, climbing on top of the Doctor. She rests herself on her lower stomach, and the Doctor’s breath catches in her throat at the feel of Yaz’s arousal against her own skin. “God, Yaz, you’re so–”

“Please just touch me, Doctor.” she breathes, gasping when cool fingers slide their way through wet heat.

The Doctor’s fingers slip past Yaz’s entrance with ease, already so tightly wound from electricity between them all evening. The Doctor sits up, using their newfound closeness to press faster and deeper into Yaz, her free hand coming up to pinch a dusky nipple between her fingers while the woman in her lap moans into her neck.

The air around them is hot and heavy as the Doctor sets a punishing pace between Yaz’s legs, hand sliding up and around her neck to pull her into a heated kiss, tongue swiping over her bottom lip before sliding past. It quickly becomes too much for Yaz to hold any longer as she grinds down against the Doctor’s hand while she climaxes. She pulls away from the kiss, panting heavily against the Doctor’s lips as she comes, the Doctor’s fingers still pumping inside her, sensitive walls fluttering around them.

When Yaz slumps against the Doctor she pulls out, wiping her fingers against the sheets before wrapping her arms tightly around Yaz, leaving gentle kisses against her neck and shoulders while she caught her breath. The Doctor’s mouth soon finds its way back to Yaz’s as they kiss lazily, smiling against each other until Yaz finally slips from the Doctor’s lap and moves to stand on shaky legs. 

“Shower?” she asks, reaching her hand out for the Doctor to take.

Fingers interweave with her own. “Shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! <3
> 
> also sorry i suck at endings lmao


End file.
